


Operation: Niam

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ooh bad language if u read this ur a rebel, pretty much pure fluff, theres like one tiny bit of angst but it ends happy I promise, they use the f word omg, this is like the stupidest thing I've ever written idec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Was that really necessary?” asked Harry, once Louis had shut the door behind them.</p><p>“Of course Harold,” said Louis, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Now are you going to help me with Operation: Niam or not?”</p><p>“Seriously? Operation Niam? I mean, they look like they’re doing alright by themselves. And my name’s not Harold.”</p><p>“Oh, young, sweet, innocent Harold. You really don’t know how those two work, do you?”</p><p>“My name’s still not Harold.”</p><p>“See, Niall will flirt and Liam will blush and not say anything because Niall flirts with everyone and then Liam will flirt and Niall will blush and not say anything because Liam’s flirting consists of him just acting like the big teddy bear he is so Niall won’t even notice anything is happening and before we know it it’ll have been 10 years and they’ll both still be flirting and blushing and completely oblivious.”</p><p>“I dont know if-”</p><p>“Also if you don't help me with this I'm withholding sex for a month.”</p><p>“You know, you make some good points there Lou.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Louis is convinced that Niall and Liam are secretly in love, and he and his lovely assistant are going to do anything they have to do to get them to finally admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Niam

**Author's Note:**

> More fan fiction?!?!?!?! You might ask  
> Or not, I don't know you.  
> Either way - yes, more fan fiction. I've been trying to write 50,000 words of fic for nanowrimo, and while I'm only at about 10,000 right now, that doesn't mean I'm not writing - and I've been writing a lot more in the last few days, and actually finishing some of the half completed one shots I've had floating around for months.  
> I'm also gonna try to have another chapter of mr brightside up either late tomorrow night or early Friday morning.
> 
> Now about the actual story:  
> This is so fluffy and stupid and I kind of love it. I know that Louis acts a little more like he did on the x-factor than how he does now, but I just like to think that he still acts like that when it's just him and the boys. Also I haven't edited the second half at all so idk how it'll read but w/e I like to live life on the edge.
> 
> Okay I'll let you actually read it now.

"Look at that Hazza, that's not just friendly," hissed Louis to his boyfriend, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. "Look at how Li's looking at him."

Harry had been trying to ignore Louis' constant theories as to why Liam and Niall were clearly secretly in love for several weeks, but it was growing more and more difficult as time went on. Not only did both boys eyes and touches keep lingering on each other for a few moments longer than was strictly necessary, every time Harry saw this happen they would both blush and look away as soon as they realized what they were doing.

Harry sighed. "I know I've been trying to deny it, but you may be right Lou."

"Yes!" cheered Louis, causing the two boys across the room from them to jump up from the couch on which they had been sharing a whispered conversation.

"What'd I miss?" asked Niall, looking between Harry and Louis. 

"Nothing, nothing," said Louis, smirking as he noticed Liam's eyes drifting back Niall before he started and jerked them away. "Harry and I just have something we need to talk about... in the bedroom..." He winked lecherously at the two boys across from them and grabbed the hand of a now bright pink Harry, dragging him away to the other side of the flat, now sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

“Was that really necessary?” asked Harry, once Louis had shut the door behind them.

“Of course Harold,” said Louis, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Now are you going to help me with Operation: Niam or not?”

“Seriously? Operation Niam? I mean, they look like they’re doing alright by themselves. And my name’s not Harold.”

“Oh, young, sweet, innocent Harold. You really don’t know how those two work, do you?”

“My name’s still not Harold.”

“See, Niall will flirt and Liam will blush and not say anything because Niall flirts with everyone and then Liam will flirt and Niall will blush and not say anything because Liam’s flirting consists of him just acting like the big teddy bear he is so Niall won’t even notice anything is happening and before we know it it’ll have been 10 years and they’ll both still be flirting and blushing and completely oblivious.”

“I dont know if-”

“Also if you don't help me with this I'm withholding sex for a month.”

“You know, you make some good points there Lou.” 

Louis grinned. “Now, how about I talk to Niall, and you talk to Liam, and we talk about what we’ve learned tomorrow?”

“Alright,” said Harry, nodding slowly.

“Let’s go then!” said Louis, standing up and making to leave.

“Lou, wait!” said Harry, grabbing Louis’ wrist and pulling him back onto the bed with him. “We’ve only been in here a few minutes. And if they already think they know what’s going on, well...”

Louis smirked. “I like the way you think Harold.”

“My name’s not-”

Louis cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips and slowly pushing him back onto the bed.

*******

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” said Niall as Louis dragged Harry off to the bedroom. “Fancy a walk to the park?”

“Nah, I’m tired. We could just head back to my room?” said Liam, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

“I’m good with whatever, as long as it’s not here,” said Niall, heading to the door and opening it for the taller boy.

“My room it is then!” said Liam, walking out the door and thrusting a fist into the air. “To infinity and beyond!”

“You’re ridiculous,” chuckled Niall, shaking his head as he closed and locked the door behind them.

“You love me though, don’t deny it,” said Liam, slinging one arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I do...” said Niall, leaning his head onto Liam’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist.

********

It wasn't until the next morning that Louis approached Niall, sitting down next to him as he sat in the hotel lobby eating breakfast.

"Niall, do you like Liam?" he asked, just as Niall took a bite of his fried egg. He started choking, stopping only when Louis patted him on the back absentmindedly, somewhat used to this by now.

"E-excuse me?" he finally coughed, taking a huge swig of his water.

"Do you like Liam?"

"Of course I like Liam, he's my best friend."

Louis sighed. "You know what I mean.

"Like, am I interested in him?"

"Yeah. Like, do you want to tap that?"

"I... I," stuttered Niall, not really sure what to say, but knowing that he couldn't really deny it. "I guess you could say that."

"Yes! I knew it! Now how are we going to get you two together?"

"Louis, I dont think that we really need any he-"

"Niall, I know you, and I know Liam. There's no way either of you are going to make a move without some help. But lucky for you you've got the romance masta from doncasta on your side."

"Er... right. You're absolutely right. Now what shall I do, o great romance masta?"

"DO YOU DARE MOCK THE ROMANCE MASTA FROM DONCASTA?"

"Oh my God, Lou, just shut up and get on with it."

"Right," said Louis, clearing his throat and folding his hands on the table in front of him in an attempt at a serious gesture. "So basically what we're going to do is just confirm that you two like each other, which is pretty obvious, and then you just need to leave the rest up to me and my lovely assistant."

"You mean Harry?"

"Of course I mean Harry!" scoffed Louis. "Is there really anyone else lovely enough to be associated with me? Now hurry up, we cant be late for our interview."

Niall rolled his eyes but quickly turned back to his food, starting on his toast as Louis skipped away.

********

It wasn't until long after the interview had ended and he was sitting on Liam's couch that Niall brought up the conversation with Louis.

"Did-did Harry come and talk to you this morning?"

"Hmm?" asked Liam, looking up from the bad reality TV show in front of him. "Oh, yeah, that was weird. Louis talked to you I take it?"

"Yeah, I think they ship us. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it's your fault. Besides, it's actually kind of funny."

"Yeah, funny," mumbled Niall. "So what did you say?"

"Well... I may have messed with him a little... You know how Harry will believe anything I say."

"Messed with him?"

"Yeah, you know, told him I was deeply in love with you but that you'll never feel the same because you're way too good for me. That sort of thing."

"Does it really count as messing with him if it's true though?"

"Shut up," said Liam, punching Niall in the shoulder. "You know, Louis' probably going to spend all of tomorrow trying to get us together. Maybe I should just tell him the truth."

"Yeah," said Niall, sighing. "Not until tomorrow though. I'm comfy here for tonight."

Liam hummed in agreement and continued changing the channel, the two boys falling into a comfortable silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Liam eventually. "Doesn't look like anything's on."

"Sounds good," said Niall, snuggling into Liam's side as he changed to the pay-per-view channel, eyes slowly fluttering closed.

********

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis were two rooms over, conspiring. Or at least, Louis was conspiring while Harry layed with his feet thrown over one end of the couch and his head in Louis' lap, letting Louis play with his hair.

"Niall definitely wants to tap that. I confirmed it."

"Hmm," said Harry, eyes fluttering closed.

"What did Liam say?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

Louis sighed. "My goodness. Why do I even keep you around?"

"Hmm," said Harry, looking as if he was thinking very hard. "My charming sense of humor? My wonderful personality? My washboard abs?"

Louis laughed. "You make a compelling argument. But seriously, what did Liam say?"

"Um, basically that he's never felt the way he feels about Niall before, and that he thinks Niall's way too good for him."

"I am literally a genius," said Louis. "Tomorrow will go down in history as the day that Louis Tomlinson finally got those two idiots to make out."

"That's nice," hummed Harry. "Can you make history a little more gently? You're pulling on my hair."

********

By the next morning, Louis had a plan, a schedule, and Harry and Zayn - who had only agreed to help because Louis had threatened to wake him up every morning at 5 for the rest of the tour if he didn't - updated on every second of it.

"Okay," said Louis, clapping his hands together. "Let's go over it one more time. Harry, you stall Liam in the car, telling him you think you lost your phone between the seats. Zayn, you walk with Niall to the stage for soundcheck, and I'll wait by the hall for Harry and Liam. As soon as I see them come in, I'll text you Zayn, and you will-"

"Louis! I get it! We went over it a thousand times last night now leave and let me go back to sleep before I decide not to help you after all," Zayn finally snapped, shoving the brunette off of his perch on the Bradford boy's knees. "It's 6 in the bloody morning and if I don't get at least three more hours of sleep, I won't be doing this concert tonight."

"Right," said Louis, jumping up from where he had been shoved unceremoniously to the ground. "Three more hours. Just text me if there's anything unclear."

He and Harry were gone before Zayn could shout that everything had been clear the first time, and that if Louis tried to explain it one more time then Zayn might throttle him, but it didn't matter anyways because 10 seconds later, he was asleep again.

********

The boys arrived at the venue at 3:30 for the 7:00 show, and Louis couldn't have been more pleased with how the first step of the plan went.

"Uh, Liam, can you come here a minute?" asked Harry as they climbed out of the limo. "I think my phone's stuck between the seats could you help?"

"Yeah, sure," said Liam, looking up from his whispered conversation with Niall. "I'll catch up, okay?"

"Bye Liam, Hazza," said Louis, smirking, and linking his arms with Zayn on one side and Niall on the other and pulling them off towards the door. 

"I've gotta wee," said Louis, once they got inside. "You two okay getting to the stage by yourselves?"

"It's literally just down the hall, I think we'll be fine, Lou," said Niall, rolling his eyes. "Come on Zayn, we don't need him anyways."

Louis flipped him off, but inside he was cheering. Finally - _finally_ \- those two idiots were going to realize how they felt about each other, and it was all thanks to him.

Louis waited in the hall, trembling with excitement for about a minute before the door at the far end swung open and Liam and Harry walked through. He ducked into a corner behind a trash can and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Zayn that just said "go time."

"So, uh, about what I was saying yesterday," said Harry, and Louis was relieved that he had gotten at least marginally better at acting since best song ever. He was still no Leo DiCaprio (and no, just because Louis could appreciate his acting skills it did not mean he had a celebrity crush), but he was fairly convincing, in a pinch.

"Hmm?" asked Liam, looking up from his phone. "Oh, you mean about Niall?"

"Yeah, you really like him, right?"

Louis saw Niall and Zayn coming out of a door at the other end of the hall and silently fist pumped.

"Oh my god, uh, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that."

Louis froze. Zayn and Niall did too.

"What... What about it?" asked Harry. This was not going according to plan.

"I was totally messing with you. I thought you knew that. I mean, it's not like I have any problem with you guys, but I'm not gay. And even if I was... Niall?" He laughed. "That'd just be... Wrong."

Niall stepped out into the hallway, arms crossed, and Liam's face fell. "Wow Liam, I figured you wouldn't feel the way I do, but I didn't think you'd be such an ass about it."

"Niall, wait," said Liam, taking a step forward.

"No Liam, you wait," snapped Niall, cutting him off. "I've spent the best years of my life pining over you, and for what? So you can say 'thanks but no thanks, you're like a brother to me?' You could at least try to break it gently."

"I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't!" snapped Niall, turning on his heel and running back from where he and Zayn had come from, Liam hot on his heels.

"What the fuck?" asked Louis, stepping out from behind his trash can. "That was like Spanish soap opera shit. Not at all how I expected."

"Of course it wasn't Lou!" snapped Zayn. "Because this isn't some tv show or rom-com where the two quirky leads go through some hardships and then realize they're meant to be! Those two are real people whose relationship you might have just ruined, and not just some characters whose personalities and emotions you can fuck with until they fit the tiny little molds you've created for them. And the sooner you realize that and stop scheming to make sure everyone lives the same perfect little life that you do, the sooner you can go and fix what you just broke!" Zayn was right in front of Louis by the time he finished his little speech, and he took a step back, breathing heavily, before turning on his heel and marching down the hall towards the doors outside, probably to have a smoke and calm down.

"D-do you hate me now too?" asked Louis, voice small, turning to face his boyfriend who had been silent through all of this.

"Of course not Lou, I could never hate you," said Harry, pulling the smaller boy into his chest and holding him close. "I think you should go and apologize to Niall though," he muttered into his hair.

"Yeah, I will. Just... Hold me for a minute first?"

"Of course," said Harry, smiling.

********

Somewhere across the building, Niall slammed a door behind him with a bang, and sat down on one of the tables in the room he'd just entered. He was a little surprised no one had complained about how much noise he and the other boys had been making, but he supposed they were an internationally famous boyband after all. No one that they were paying liked to complain about them unless they absolutely had to.

"Well, that went well I thought," said Liam, closing the door behind him quietly. "I loved the 'best years of my life,' bit. Really tied it all together."

"Really? You think it worked?"

"It was perfect."

Niall grinned. "I got Zayn in on it when Louis said he had to go to the bathroom too, so he's probably giving that idiot a nice lecture on interfering in other people's lives as we speak."

"God you're so fucking hot," said Liam, his voice gravelly, crossing the room in three large steps to stand between Niall's legs.

"So you promise this isn't weird then?" asked Niall, as Liam leaned down, hot breath on the blonde's neck.

"As long as you don't see me as a brother," he said, voice muffled, before biting gently at Niall's collarbone.

"F-fuck," breathed out Niall. "Definitely not a brotherly sort of love." He pulled Liam's head up by his chin and placed a kiss to his lips, mouth open and wet.

"You love me?" asked Liam, pulling back, smile playing at his lips.

"Of course I do, now kiss me properly you idiot."

"I love you too," said Liam, leaning in and taking Niall's lower lips between his teeth. Niall kissed him back feverishly, as if he'd been deprived of this for months, when really it had only been about 4 hours. In fact, the two were so busy kissing that they didn't even notice the door opening behind them. They did, however, notice Louis' loud, affronted tone, carrying throughout the whole room.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh... Surprise?" asked Niall, pulling away from Liam, cheeks flushed.

"Surprise? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, uh, we figured out what was going on as soon and you and Harry talked to us yesterday, so we figured that if you really had that little faith in us then maybe we should ruin things just as much as you thought we would if we were left to ourselves," said Liam, smirking and turning around to lean on the table edge.

"Then I told Zayn about our plan, and convinced him to tell you off and come up with some shit about how you ruined our relationships after I ran off 'crying,'" added Niall, putting air quotes around the last word.

"So I followed Niall in here while Zayn told you off and... Well, I think you know what happened next."

"So... You did confess your feelings because of me?" asked Louis.

Niall laughed. "Oh fuck no. We've been together for... What, three months? We were just trying to come up with the right time to tell you. And the sneaking around has been kinda fun."

"Then I didn't actually help with anything?" asked Louis, sinking down to the ground. "This is all just some fucked up plot to make me feel bad about wanting you two to be happy?"

"Louis, no," said Liam, hurrying over to sit next to the older boy. "We just wanted you to know that you don't have to take control of everything. You did help us come out though, so that's a plus."

Louis looked up in shock. "I did, didn't I? You'll have to thank me for that at your wedding. If I didn't get you two together, at least I got you to come out to your best friends. Indirectly maybe, but it counts."

Niall rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot Lou. Now go tell your boyfriend what's going on, we have something to finish here."

"Fine, fine," said Louis, standing up, hands in the air. "Just no fucking on the table."

"No promises!" shouted Niall as Louis closed the door behind him.

"I love you," said Liam, standing up too and moving forward to kiss Niall on the nose.

"I know," said Niall, smirking.

"Seriously though, no fucking on the table. We can do that once we get back to the hotel tonight."

"No promises," said Niall again, quieter this time, before leaning forward and kissing Liam gently. "Well, no promises on the table part. The hotel room? That can definitely be arranged."


End file.
